


got my love to keep me warm

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Schmoop, cuddling by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's cold outside. Joe and Caitlin find a way to keep warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words February bingo - prompt chocolate

"Baby, it's cold outside..." 

Joe exaggerates each word of the lyric so that Caitlin can hear the smile on his face before she even looks up to see him. Curled up on the couch in the West family living room, it's on the tip of her tongue to chide him for singing a Christmas song in the middle of February, even if it is an unseasonably cold February, with snow a foot deep on the ground outside, but when she actually looks at him, any admonition dies on her lips. 

He's walking towards her with two steaming mugs in his hands and from the aroma emanating from them, she knows exactly what's inside. Reaching for the cup, her always cool hands feel the heat instantly through the porcelain and she grins with delight when she looks inside. "Marshmallows?" 

Joe looks supremely pleased with himself as he settles himself beside her. "I stopped by the store on the way home," he says. "I know how you like them." 

She bites her lip at that; there's been a severe weather warning in place since mid-afternoon, with drivers warned against making unnecessary journeys. Detouring to the store for mini marshmallows would certainly count. "You didn't have to-" she begins but he doesn't let her finish. 

"I wanted to." He punctuates his words with a kiss to her cheek. His beard rubs against her skin, sending shivers down her spine and she raises her mug to her lips, hoping it will hide her reaction. 

From the way his smile widens, she knows it didn't. 

"Mmmm." Pressing herself closer against his side, she sips her hot chocolate slowly, savouring the first taste. She makes a noise that's almost a purr of contentment as she watches the fire dance in the fireplace, feeling safe and content and cosy and - in an all too rare occurrence - warm. "Perfect." 

She's not just talking about the chocolate. 

And when his arm slips around her shoulders, slides slowly down so his fingers trace patterns on her hip, she knows he knows that too.


End file.
